Fuego y Acero
by K-RO
Summary: El acero da una falsa sensación de seguridad al ser incombustible, pero sus propiedades mecánicas fundamentales se ven gravemente afectadas por las altas temperaturas.


Está historia es mera petición de la dulce Noe, que en su manera muy peculiar dijo:

_Oh hermosa K-RO! *Nótese lo barbera que está siendo esta wapollita* crees que en tu infinita bondad y amor a mi quieras y tengas la disposición de *redoble de tambor por favor*__hacerme un RoyEd todo mono-hermoso-precioso-y-superempalagoso de esos que te dejan con miradita soñadora?_

*K-RO se rasca la cabeza y se pregunta cómo es tan fácil de convencer, siendo que sabe tres pepinos del Fandom de FMA* pero, ¿Quién podría resistirse a los ojitos no jutsu? Personas más fuertes que yo lo han intentado y fracasado en el intento. Ayánn me animó a hacerlo (Como siempre, gracias a Ayánn por su ayuda en la planeación–redacción–edición del fic) así que me dije, ¿Por qué no?

**Disclaimer**: **Hagaren** pertenece a **Hiromu Arakawa.**

**

* * *

**

**Fuego y Acero**

—

_El acero da una falsa sensación de seguridad al ser incombustible, pero sus propiedades mecánicas fundamentales se ven gravemente afectadas por las altas temperaturas__._

Características mecánicas y tecnológicas del acero.

—

—

El sonido de sus pasos —uno más metálico que el otro— reverberó en el atestado pasillo, denotando la furia de su dueño; con un portazo, Edward entró en la oficina del Comandante y le apuntó groseramente con un dedo enguantado.

— ¡Mustang! —berreó. En tres zancadas se paró enfrente del escritorio y le estrelló un papel membretado en la cara—. ¿Qué. Carajos. Es. Esto?

El Comandante Mustang recorrió el escrito con la mirada, deteniéndose en las grandes letras rojas que cruzaban la página; sin ninguna emoción respondió:

—Parece la solicitud de una misión a las tierras del Norte. Una rechazada, si debo agregar.

Elric contrajo la cara de ira, dando un puñetazo al mueble de madera, exclamó:

— ¿Rechazada? ¡No puedo creerlo! Hay rumores sobre alguien que encontró una _piedra_. Necesitamos ir. —Su voz bajó una octava al continuar—. Dijiste… tú dijiste que nos ayudarías a buscar…

—Lo dije —interrumpió, tendiéndole de vuelta el documento—. Pero primero está tu deber con la Armada del Estado. —Sus ojos se redujeron a meras rendijas—. Después de todo, sólo eres un _perro_ del ejército. Así que calla y _obedece_.

El joven alquimista arrebató la hoja y la hizo un bollo con ira; la arrojó al suelo y la pisoteó murmurando.

—Lo que diga, _Comandante_.

Con un indignado giro, abandonó el despacho. Roy lo observó marcharse y volvió su atención a los pendientes de ese día. Riza lo perforó con la mirada hasta que, harto de la tensión, bajó la carpeta que estaba leyendo y encaró a la mujer.

— ¿Sucede algo, Teniente?

Hawkeye se envaró, chocó los talones y pronunció, alto y claro:

—Señor. No, señor.

**~O~**

Edward se estrelló fuertemente con Maes Hughes al salir de la oficina. El Teniente Coronel se tambaleó mientras que el más joven cayó de espaldas sin remedio.

— ¡Edward! Lo siento, no te vi, es que eres —dijo, con una maliciosa sonrisilla— tan _pequeño._

— ¿A quién llamas pequeño como un frijol? —Edward pataleó desde su posición en el piso, pero se detuvo abruptamente.

—Anda. —El pelinegro extendió la mano para ayudarle—. Levántate.

El Alquimista de Acero aceptó la ayuda con la mano izquierda; con un gentil jalón volvió a incorporarse, pero antes de estar firmemente en ambos pies, Hughes dio un tirón más que lo mando de bruces al suelo nuevamente. Edward echó humo por las orejas mientras Maes se carcajeaba.

—Lo siento, Ed. —Continuó riéndose, mientras se doblaba y sujetaba el estomago—. Debiste verte la cara.

—Hughes… —amenazó el rubio, levantándose lentamente y con cierta dificultad; a punto de chocar las manos.

El mayor se recompuso de inmediato, pero su buen humor era patente.

—Lo siento —repitió, levantando una mano y haciendo una ligera venia en gesto de disculpa.

Elric resopló, insultado, pero se dio la vuelta y se largó al mismo paso raudo que llevaba antes, lanzando improperios sobre militares estúpidos.

El teniente coronel Maes Hughes borró por completo la sonrisa de su rostro, detallando atento al muchacho que se marchaba, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

**~O~**

—He vuelto —anunció, atravesando la puerta de entrada.

—Hermano. —Las fuertes pisadas de Al resonaron aún más en el diminuto departamento que compartían en Ciudad Central—. ¿Cómo ha ido?

—Ese bastardo —juró, levantando el puño y rechinando los molares.

—Cálmate, Hermano. —Al levantó las manos, nervioso por el aura oscura que Edward emitía—. Ya sabes cómo es el Coronel Mustang —intentó conciliar.

Gruñendo todavía, se dirigió a su habitación. Ed se dejó caer en el colchón sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos.

«Ya sabes cómo es el Coronel Mustang —Repitió en su mente, para luego contestarse—. Claro que lo sé. Ese patán no movería un dedo por nadie a menos que fuera a su propia conveniencia.»

Suspiró, frustrado. Preguntándose cómo era que había terminado _relacionado_ con un tipo así.

**~O~**

Despertó algunas horas después, con la sensación de ser observado. Abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de su habitación. La noche había caído y el quinqué de su recámara estaba apagado.

Pálidos rayos de luna entraban por la ventana, dibujando la efigie del Alquimista de Fuego. De pie a lado de su ventana, le observaba sin perder detalle.

Ed se abochornó, no necesitaba preguntarse quién le había dejado pasar hasta su cuarto.

«Vas a pagarme ésta, _Alphonse_», rumió.

— ¿Qué quieres?—espetó—, ¿no has tenido bastante con insultarme esta tarde?

Mustang no contestó, chasqueó los dedos para crear una diminuta llama azul y la llevó a la lámpara de aceite para encenderla. La flama danzó, creando un espectáculo de luces y sombra, reflejándose en los ojos oscuros del Comandante; se había deshecho ya de la chaqueta azul del uniforme militar, quedándose en pantalones y camisa. Ahora iba quitándose los guantes dedo por dedo y dejándolos con desidia en la mesa de la habitación.

Se sentó en la cama, tomó el rostro del más joven y lo acercó al suyo.

—Te advertí que no iba a aprobar esa misión —susurró; estaban tan cerca que el aliento del Coronel golpeaba su cara en húmedas oleadas.

«Tan calientes. Las manos de Roy siempre son cálidas»

Edward se removió hasta sentarse en la cabecera de la cama, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada con terquedad.

—Y yo te advertí que sin importar tu _opinión_, Al y yo nos iríamos de todas formas.

Mustang dejó salir una sonrisa predadora: —Hazlo, _Acero_. Entonces serás clasificado como _desertor_. Supongo que tu pequeño cerebro alcanza a ver las consecuencias de ir en contra de las órdenes de la Armada del Estado.

La noticia fue un balde de agua fría, toda la ventaja que tenían en su búsqueda era la posición de Edward como Alquimista Nacional.

—T-tú, maldito… —Comenzó; pero fue interrumpido por un fiero beso.

—Silencio —replicó el mayor. Con dedos hábiles comenzó a desabotonarle la amplia gabardina.

Elric se heló. Si dejaba que su compañero continuara era como admitir una derrota.

—Quítate —dijo, empujándole.

— ¿Por qué?

Porque, porque.

«Porque no voy a ser débil delante de ti».

—No quiero. Quítate.

«No voy a ser débil delante de ti».

Si había algo que Edward sabía tan cierto como el _Intercambio Equivalente_; era que la debilidad no era algo con lo que se permitiera cargar. No se doblegaría ante nadie, porque él era _Acero_.

Pero cómo podía seguir cuando Roy lo miraba de esa forma, diciéndole tantas cosas que su joven mente no alcanzaba a comprender. Permitió que le retirara la gabardina, dejándolo en camisa sin mangas de color negro.

Roy abrió la boca e introdujo un dedo mecánico para luego seguir besando y lamiendo la extremidad; a pesar de no tener ninguna sensibilidad en sus aceradas prótesis, a Edward le pareció erótico ver a Roy dándoles el mismo trato y mimo como si fueran su propio cuerpo.

El pelinegro se demoró un poco más donde el frío metal conjuntaba con la tierna carne, dio un beso a cada una de las cicatrices y siguió avanzando hasta su rostro, donde los ojos dorados le miraban con pupilas dilatadas. Dio una risilla al ver la resolución del rubio romperse, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Las manos grandes se deslizaron por las esbeltas caderas, introdujo sin dificultades los pulgares en la pretina del pantalón, tirando con cuidado se deshizo de la prenda, abandonándola a los tobillos del muchacho. Dio el mismo trato a la pierna izquierda que a su mano derecha, flexionándola ligeramente.

«Lo sabe. Él lo sabe», pensó sorprendido. El tacto cálido de Mustang recorriéndolo le hizo ahogar un gemido.

Roy tomó la incipiente erección de Edward sin más ceremonia. Bombeando lánguidamente, se recostó encima del cuerpo más pequeño, bajándose apenas la cremallera de sus propios pantalones, se alineó para presionar su dureza contra la otra.

Edward boqueó, arqueándose, hambriento de más. No podía resistirse cuando el Coronel le tocaba de esa manera, como si realmente le importara.

Mustang no le quitó los ojos de encima, frotando ambas erecciones juntas, llevándolo cada vez más cerca del precipicio. Edward boqueó cuando alcanzó su clímax, Roy le siguió inmediatamente, manchando las mantas y la ropa a medio quitar del rubio; se recostó a un lado, jadeante.

—No vas a ir a ningún sitio. —Fue lo último que dijo, antes de levantarse para tomar su ropa y marcharse.

**~O~**

Winry estaba azotando su puerta a primera hora de la mañana.

— ¡Ed, Al! Si no me abren en este momento, _desarmaré_ su puerta —amenazó.

Sabiendo que la rubia _realmente_ desarmaría su entrada. Alphonse se apresuró a abrirle a su amiga.

— ¿Winry? —cuestionó extrañado—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

La pequeña rubia se hizo paso arrastrando una enorme maleta.

—He traído los repuestos para Ed. La abuela Pinako ha vuelto antes de su viaje y me ayudó a terminarlos.

— ¿Qué repuestos Winry? —preguntó Edward a su vez, saliendo de la habitación.

Winry se volvió al mayor de los hermanos.

—Los tuyos, tonto. ¿Cómo es que no me habías dicho que los necesitabas? —reclamó con las manos en las caderas, parecía dispuesta a golpear su cabeza a la primera oportunidad—. Ese Comandante tuyo me ha enviado un telegrama hará cosa de unos días, pero no podía venir porque la abuela Pinako estaba de visita con una amiga…

—Hermano, no me dijiste nada sobre eso. —Al se unió al reproche—. Sería peligroso salir de viaje de esa forma.

Ed no respondió, más ocupado en mirar el brillante acero envuelto en empaques de plástico. Se sentó en el piso, intentando comprender.

—Ah, otra cosa. —Winry buscó entre sus cosas hasta que dio con un folio donde se leían las palabras '_solicitud_' y '_aprobada_' que extendió a Ed—. Me dijeron que te lo entregara.

«Este tipo, este tipo», Edward pensó. Arrebató la página y con otro bufido, se dejó caer en el suelo.

—

**~Owari~**


End file.
